


Rest

by Francine2869



Category: Sen Çal Kapımı (TV)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:07:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27667919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Francine2869/pseuds/Francine2869
Summary: I can think of so many missing scene opportunities for this episode - this one jumped out at me. Enjoy!
Relationships: Serkan Bolat/Eda Yildiz
Comments: 5
Kudos: 55





	Rest

**Author's Note:**

> I can think of so many missing scene opportunities for this episode - this one jumped out at me. Enjoy!

*~*

He won't let go of her. Eda tries again to tuck him in, pulls the covers over him and starts to turn away but Serkan - drunk as he is - manages to reach out and latches onto her hand.

"Eda." His eyes blink open and find her, warm and soft but so, so sad. "I'm so sorry - please don't leave me."

He pulls on her hand, wraps his other around her waist and she has to lock her knees to stop herself from falling onto the bed beside him.

"Serkan, you need to go to sleep. We'll talk in the morning."

He shakes his head, and struggles to sit up. "No. I need to tell you. Don't wanna sleep. No. Nope. _Noooope_."

All she can do is shake her head. Why is he doing this to her? Better question - why is she letting him? Why hasn't she recorded his drunken antics on her phone for peak embarrassament potential later on (he blushes _so_ pretty) or tied him to a chair and interrogated him with the hundreds of questions endlessly swirling around in her mind. As she watches him overbalance and fall back against the pillows only to laugh to himself she knows that any questions or conversations tonight are pointless. She gives in and sits down beside him, pulling at the t-shirt she's borrowing until her clothes are dry. The smell of him that clings to the fabric is at turns a salve for her soul and a bitter reminder of the distance between them.

She can't help but stroke through his damp hair with her hand, finding the warmth underneath. He sighs and turns toward her, pulling her closer by her waist until he can wrap his arms around her and tucks his head onto her lap. He's muttering something into her stomach and Eda can feel tears gathering in her eyes.

How many times she'd wished for this. For quiet moments together with his arms around her, feeling his fingers entwined with her own and the warmth of his skin pressed against hers. His head lolls back against her knees and he gazes up at her, eyes hazy and open in a way that she hasn't seen since... she doesn't know when. It tears her heart open to see a glimpse of the wonderful, caring man that she fell in love with. To see his heart shining through as he looks steadily at her. She doesn't even notice the tears falling down her cheeks until he pulls a hand free to clumsily but oh so tenderly wipe them away.

"Don't cry Eda. _Please_ don't cry. I hate it when you cry." His hand drops to the bed and he hugs her again as he turns his face back into her stomach. He's still mumbling something but she can't make it out. She cups his chin and tries to make him look at her but he resists. She pushes on his shoulder but he won't budge and a sob shakes his chest. She relents for a moment, rubs a hand over his back and wipes away the tears that are still streaming down her cheeks.

Part of her knows that she should disentangle herself from him and run as far and as fast as she can - but at this moment all she knows is that Serkan is hurting and her heart is too involved to leave him to his own devices. Obviously something is very wrong and if he wasn't curled up in her lap holding onto her like she might disappear she would be demanding answers. (At least about Selin and why on earth she's still staying at this house with him when she knows - through Melo - that the repairs were completed at her place within the first day.)

When Serkan pulls his arm back and idly rubs his warm hand over her bare knee it jolts through her like a lightning strike. He's barely conscious at the moment and can still fire up everything inside of her with a single touch. Standing in the shower with him and feeling the glide of his wet, warm skin under her hands while the sound of his heavy breathing echoed through the steam was one of the greatest tests of her willpower that she's ever endured. (It never occurred to her that her heartbeat _pounding_ in her ears was, for once, not due to anxiety and fear of such a small space.)

Eda's never felt this way about anyone in her life and if she's honest with herself (which she's only been once or twice when she's alone in the quiet and dark of her bedroom in the middle of the night when she can't sleep for the _ache_ of missing him) she knows that she never will. For good or bad Serkan Bolat is part of her now. He rolls back again, stretching tiredly and takes her right hand, holding it against his chest. The warmth of his bare skin underneath her palm and the feel of his fingers playing with her own is a sweet memory that she will comfort herself with in the coming days. He turns her ring around her finger.

" _You_ won't leave me, will you Eda?" he asks as his eyes close tiredly, fluttering open as she tries, one last time, to move herself out of the bed again. "Don't leave. Everyone leaves. Don't leave me Eda Yildiz."

And she doesn't. Eda's tired of running, of leaving and of being left. For tonight she'll surrender to the moment and not think about how this will all come crashing down on her head in the morning. She turns out the lamp and lays down beside him on the bed. Instead of moving over to make space Serkan simply opens his arms and pulls her close, touching his forehead to hers as the rest of him surrounds her.

And when he speaks again, soundlessly in the dark, she can feel " _ **I love you**_ " against her lips.

Ending #1:

A couple hours later Eda starts awake, cold and lonely, finding herself huddled against Serkan's back as he sleeps soundly on the other side of the bed. She has to sit on the edge for a moment before she's able to make her way to the couch and covers herself in a familiar blanket for warmth she knows she won't find.

Sleep won't come even though her eyes are heavy with exhaustion and when weak rays of sunlight are visible through the windows Eda finds her clothes and escapes down the stairs with her shoes in her hand. She thinks fleetingly about leaving a note before she goes but wonders if there's any point. Would Serkan remember that she was there? Would he care that she stayed? She shuts the door silently on her way out into the new morning and wonders where she can go to escape the storm brewing inside her.

Ending #2:

She drifts awake to bright sunlight and the sound of Serkan's heart beating underneath her ear as she lays on his chest, tucked under his chin with his arms tight around her. His hand drifts slowly through her hair as he lets the strands slips through his fingertips, over and over again. A kiss to her forehead, a warm hand spread low over her back. She's not entirely sure that she isn't dreaming until he speaks.

"Eda, you stayed." She flashes back to the same words on a different morning after another long night and braces herself for the cold, indifferent version of Serkan Bolat. He's silent for a moment, one hand cradling her head to his chest as the other strokes up and down her back.

Very softly he says, "Thank you for staying," and shifts to look down at her face. "I'm afraid that if I let go of you now you'll disappear."

She looks at him, heart in her throat and shakes her head. "I'm right where I want to be, Serkan Bolat."

*~*


End file.
